1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition. More particularly, it relates to an adhesive composition containing a resorcinol-based adhesive as a base, which can maintain adhesive ability and gelation time at fully satisfactory levels, provides excellent processability after hardening of an adhesive by imparting suitable plasticity to the adhesive, does not cause cracking of an adhesive layer, and realizes excellent productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resorcinol-based adhesive mainly composed of a resorcinol resin is an excellent adhesive in view of being able to maintain high adhesion for long period. However, the resorcinol-based adhesive have problems that a hardened adhesive layer is extremely hard, therefore when a wood article obtained by adhesion is cut, a cutting blade used is split, and when the adhesive layer is thick, cracking occurs.